Colin Clark
Marie Lowe |occupation = Club owner |path = Serial Rapist Murderer |status = Incarcerated |actor = Eyal Podell |appearance = Help}} Colin Clark, a.k.a. "The Gramercy Rapist", was a prolific serial rapist-turned-killer who appeared in season five of CSI: NY. History Clark was a club owner, working together with his girlfriend (and later fiancée), Marie Lowe. He was also a serial rapist who raped at least 15 women between 1999 and 2001. Because the attacks happened near Gramercy Park in Manhattan, he was nicknamed "the Gramercy Rapist". Among his victims was Kara Garland, the girlfriend of Sheldon Hawkes. As a result of the attack, they broke up. In 2001, Clark and Marie moved to Brazil to scout for another club. It's unknown if he committed any additional rapes there. In 2009, they moved back, got engaged, and Clark continued committing rapes. Help Upon getting back to the States in 2009 and continuing his assaults, he attacked and raped a street performer, Eleanor Ravelle, in her home like the prior victims and then drowned her in her bathtub after forcing her into it. When Stella Bonasera and the rest of the CSI discovered that Clark may be the serial rapist, Stella went to his apartment to confirm this. Marie was there and let Stella in, then Stella told her about Clark. Marie then showed all of the jewellery that Clark had given her, all of which belonged to the women he had raped. At this point Clark entered the room, then Stella attempted to arrest him. As she did this Clark elbowed her in the face and threw her on the ground, he then picked up a metal poker by the fireplace and charged at Stella, who shot him in the arm. However he charged again at her, pushing her against the wall and throwing her over the sofa, at which point she dropped her gun. Clark tried to reach for it but Stella kicked him in the face and then she picked up her gun and pointed it at him. However, again, Clark bravely charged at Stella, so she shot him once in the leg. After being shot twice Clark remained on the ground and was subsequently incarcerated for all the rape charges. Modus Operandi Clark targeted women he spotted in the subway. Attacking them in their homes, he would subdue them, gag them by shoving his fist into their mouths, rape them, wearing a condom so as to not leave behind DNA, and force them to clean up the crime scenes and to take a bath to wash away any evidence he might have left on them. He sometimes also took jewellery from them and gave it to Marie as gifts. When he killed Eleanor Ravelle, he suffocated her after striking her in the head with a glass object and forcing his fist in her mouth. Known Victims *Unspecified dates in 1999 to 2001: **Kara Garland **Laurel Downs **Thirteen other unnamed women *2009: **March 27: Eleanor Ravelle **March 28: Stella Bonasera Appearances *Season Five **"Help" *Season Seven **"Vigilante" Category:Minor characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Rapists Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Incarcerated